Otakebi Boy! WAO!
Otakebi Boy WAO! (雄叫びボーイWAO！, lit. War Cry Boy Wow!) là bài hát kết thúc phim thứ 4 của Inazuma Eleven. Lời nhạc (TV Size) Tiếng Nhật Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah 雄叫び×2 戦う彼奴らの雄叫び Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO 悩める彼奴らの落ち込み Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah 雄叫び 思い通り行かない事ばかり そう言うもんだよ みんなガマンだよ おいらだけ不幸じゃない 運をこっちに引き寄せろ 誰もやっちゃくれないぜ 自分でやんなきゃ! スパークボーイ! 愛をあるだけ 持ち寄って スパークボーイ! すごいパワーを生み出そうぜ この地球の ど真ん中で 光輝け!イナズマのよに! これからドンガラガッシャン 神秘な未来が やってくる Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah 雄叫び×2 夢見る彼奴らのたくらみ Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO 暇する彼奴らの苛立ち Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah 雄叫び 旅行の前になぜだか熱が出る そう言うもんだよ 人生なんだよ 君だけが不幸じゃない 運はみんなに平等さ コツコツと積み上げなよ チャンスを待て! スパークボーイ! 愛の分だけ 気持ち良い スパークボーイ! すごいスターが生まれそう この世界の どんな場所でも 光輝け!イナズマのよに! 明日にはドンガラガッシャン 勝利の女神が 待っている スパークボーイ! 愛の分だけ 気持ち良い スパークボーイ! すごいスターが生まれそう この世界の どんな場所でも 光輝け!イナズマのよに! 明日にはドンガラガッシャン 勝利の女神が 待っている Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO Oh Yeah 雄叫び×2 Romaji Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh Yeah otakebi! Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh Yeah otakebi! Tatakau no yatsura no otakebi Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Nayameru yatsura no ochikomi Omoidoori ikanai koto bakari (souiu mon da yo minna gaman da yo) Oira dake fukou janai Un wo kocchi ni hikiyoseru Dare mo yaccha kurenai ze Jibun de yannakya! Supaaku boi! Ai wo arudakke mochi yotte! Supaaku boi! Sugoi pawaa wo umi dasou ze! Kono chikyuu no domannaka de Hikari kagayake! Inazuma no youni! Kore kara dongaragasshan shinpi na mirai ga Yattekuru! Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh Yeah otakebi! Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh-WAO WAO Oh Yeah otakebi! WAO! WAO! Bản đủ |-|Tiếng Nhật= Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah 雄叫び×２ 戦う彼奴らの雄叫び Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO 悩める彼奴らの落ち込み Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah 雄叫び 思い通り行かない事ばかり そう言うもんだよ みんなガマンだよ おいらだけ不幸じゃない 運をこっちに引き寄せろ 誰もやっちゃくれないぜ 自分でやんなきゃ! スパークボーイ! 愛をあるだけ　持ち寄って スパークボーイ! すごいパワーを生み出そうぜ この地球の　ど真ん中で 光輝け!イナズマのよに! これからドンガラガッシャン　神秘な未来が やってくる Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah 雄叫び×２ 夢見る彼奴らのたくらみ Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO 暇する彼奴らの苛立ち Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah 雄叫び 旅行の前になぜだか熱が出る そう言うもんだよ 人生なんだよ 君だけが不幸じゃない 運はみんなに平等さ コツコツと積み上げなよ チャンスを待て! スパークボーイ! 愛の分だけ　気持ち良い スパークボーイ! すごいスターが生まれそう この世界の　どんな場所でも 光輝け!イナズマのよに! 明日にはドンガラガッシャン　勝利の女神が 待っている スパークボーイ! 愛の分だけ　気持ち良い スパークボーイ! すごいスターが生まれそう この世界の　どんな場所でも 光輝け!イナズマのよに! 明日にはドンガラガッシャン　勝利の女神が 待っている Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah 雄叫び×２ |-|Romaji= Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi tatakau yatsura no otakebi Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO nayameru yatsura no ochikomi Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi omoidoori ikanai koto bakari souiu mon da yo minna GAMAN da yo oira dake fukou ja nai un wo kocchi ni hikiyoseru dare mo yaccha kurenai ze jibun de yannakya! spark boy! ai wo aru dake mochi yotte spark boy! sugoi power wo umidasou ze kono chikyuu no do mannaka de hikari kagayakte! INAZUMA no yo ni! kore kara DONGARAGASSHAN shinpi na mirai ga yattekuru Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi yumemiru yatsura no takurami Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO hima suru yatsura no iradachi Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi ryoukou no mae ni naze da ka netsu ga deru souiu mon da yo jinsei nan da yo kimi dake fukou ja nai un wa minna ni byoudou sa KOTSU KOTSU to tsumiage na yo chance wo matte! spark boy! ai no bun dake kimochi yoi spark boy! sugoi star ga umaresou kono sekai no donna basho demo hikari kagayake! INAZUMA no yo ni! ashita ni wa DONGARAGASSHAN shouri no megami ga matteiru spark boy! ai wo aru dake kimochi yoi spark boy! sugoi star ga umaresou kono sekai no donna basho demo hikari kagayake! INAZUMA no yo ni! ashita ni wa DONGARAGASSHAN shouri no megami ga matteiru Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah otakebi |-|Tiếng Anh= Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry The roaring voices of guys who fight Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow The depression of guys who are troubled Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Almost nothing goes the way we plan That’s just how it is Everyone endures You’re not the only one with hard luck Pull the good luck towards yourself No one will do it for you You’ve gotta do it on your own! Spark Boy! Gather up all of the love you have Spark Boy! And produce amazing power Smack in the middle of this earth Be as radiant as lightning! From now on, with a crash of thunder, a mysterious future Is coming your way Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry The schemes of the guys who dream Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO The irritation of guys with free time Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah battle cry For some reason, you get a fever before going on a vacation trip That’s how it is That’s life for you You’re not the only unfortunate one Luck is fair to everyone Don’t let it steadily build up Wait for your chance! Spark Boy! It feels as good as how much love there is Spark Boy! It feels like an amazing star will be born Anywhere on this earth Be as radiant as lightning! Tomorrow, with a crash of thunder, the goddess of victory will await you Spark Boy! It feels as good as how much love there is Spark Boy! It feels like an amazing star will be born Anywhere on this earth Be as radiant as lightning! Tomorrow, with a crash of thunder, the goddess of victory will await you Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry |-|Tiếng Việt= Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Giọng gầm thét của những chàng trai đang chiến đấu Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Sự tuyệt vọng của những chàng trai đang gặp trở ngại Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Hầu hết mọi thứ không theo những gì chúng ta đã định Nó là như vậy đấy Mọi người cố kháng cự Cậu không phải là người duy nhất gặp phải điều không may Hãy đưa vận may lại với mình Không ai sẽ làm điều đó cho cậu đâu Cậu phải làm điều đó một mình! Cậu bé tia sáng! Hãy tập trung Cậu bé tia sáng! Và tạo ra một sức mạnh kinh ngạc Hãy đập tan trung tâm của Trái Đất này Hãy rạng rỡ như tia chớp Từ bây giờ, với tiếng sấm vang đội, một tương lai bí ẩn Đang đến về phía cậu Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Những kế hoạch của những người đang mơ ước Oh WAO WAO　Oh WAO WAO Sự khó chịu của những người với thời gian rảnh rỗi Oh WAO WAO　Oh Yeah battle cry Vì một lí do nào đó, cậu bị ốm trước khi đi một chuyến đi nghỉ Nó là như vậy Đó là cuộc sống của cậu Cậu không phải là người duy nhất không may Vận may công bằng với mọi người Đừng để nó dần dần tăng lên Hãy chờ đợi cơ hội! Cậu bé tia sáng! Cảm thấy tốt khi có nhiều tình têu Cậu bé tia sáng! Cảm thấy như một ngôi sao sáng sắp ra đời Khắp nơi trên Trái Đất này Hãy rạng rỡ như tia chớp Ngày mai, với tiếng sấm vang dội, nữ thần của chiến thắng sẽ đến với cậu Cậu bé tia sáng! Cảm thấy tốt khi có nhiều tình têu Cậu bé tia sáng! Cảm thấy như một ngôi sao sáng sắp ra đời Khắp nơi trên Trái Đất này Hãy rạng rỡ như tia chớp Ngày mai, với tiếng sấm vang dội, nữ thần của chiến thắng sẽ đến với cậu Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Oh wow wow, Oh wow wow Oh wow wow, Oh Yeah battle cry Video TV Size thumb|left|335 px Bản đủ thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven Thể_loại:Bài kết thúc